


Rebirth

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 九条天有一双翅膀。只有八乙女乐和十龙之介知道这件事。
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 5





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hana_ame017 on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hana_ame017+on+twitter).



> 理论上说是Twitter @hana_ame017的SecretSanta gift，但我……我拖了这么久，真的非常抱歉，希望你能够喜欢。也非常感谢你当时愿意接受一篇9中心无cp而非本来要求的89作为礼物。  
> 是天天酱真的有翅膀的故事！原作衍生。又及标明的day1day2并不是真的只间隔了一天的意思……！  
> 希望其他看到的人也能够喜欢，如果能留下评论我真的会非常开心！尽管我不知道有多少i7爱好者会在ao3看文考虑到我过往也基本没有kudos……  
> 以及非常非常感谢一直鼓励我陪我讨论人物理解陪我写完这篇文的我亲爱的npc！（？）

九条天有一双翅膀。  
只有八乙女乐和十龙之介知道这件事。

DAY -2  
那原本是一个再平常不过的下午。爸爸妈妈在为晚饭做准备，而他们两个远远没到能进厨房帮忙的年纪，正争分夺秒地享受着院子里新装上的秋千。  
确切地说，现在只有天站在秋千上。  
不那么谨慎，是的，但那毕竟是之后才逐渐培养出来的品性——被如此脆弱的，承受不了一次狂奔、一回情绪激动甚至一块巧克力风险的，双胞胎弟弟的生命，与改姓以后同样承受不了多少错误与任性的生活。  
但此时此刻，理所当然地，七濑天对未来一无所知。初秋的阳光仍然足够温暖，拂上脸颊的风带恰到好处的凉意，他站在秋千上，紧握着绳子，迎向蓝天像迎向每个孩子都会做的、关于飞翔的梦。陆在他身后，以一个孩子能使出的最大力气帮忙推着。  
那秋千有两架，当然了，就和他们的其他所有东西一样。只是小孩子缺乏一些技巧和力量，因而仅靠自己的情况下，它所能抵达的高度就并不令人满意。十几分钟前天先注意到了弟弟尚未成型的一点不满足——天和陆当然心意相通，毕竟，打从出生开始他们就在一起了，并且毫无疑问以后也会如此，这是谁也不必说、谁也并不怀疑的——而他总是如此乐于实现陆的愿望。于是天从自己的秋千上下来、站到陆身后、轻快地提醒他抓稳一些，然后得到弟弟一连串愉快的笑声和尖叫作为体力劳动的报酬。  
他并没有提出要求，但陆从来不是个自私的孩子，几分钟以后就心满意足地停了下来，转到另一架秋千后面、他的身旁，示意轮到天了。他欣然照办。  
过了几分钟吗？还是只有短短几十秒呢？玩耍的时间总是很难计量长短的。但大概并不太久，毕竟他还沉浸在崭新高度带来的新鲜感和快活里，而尚未生起是否应当交换的念头——  
然后一切戛然而止。  
  
那之后的记忆非常模糊，像是散落一地的玻璃碎片，破碎、尖锐、折射出千千万万的画面却无论如何拼不完整，拼合起来便是无数个午夜里他的噩梦：陆忽然停下的说话声、断续的呛咳、艰难的呼吸、“天哥哥……我好难受……”、自己空洞的安抚、惊慌的双亲、由远及近的尖锐鸣响、萦绕不去的消毒水气味、大串复杂的医疗术语、急救室的灯——红得像陆接近窒息时涨红的脸。  
“天，”是妈妈的声音。他疑惑地抬起脸，但妈妈却在他面前蹲下了，“你的腿怎么了？”  
他低下头去，看见被卷起到膝盖上方的裤腿、鲜血淋漓的伤口、和已经被染上些红色的短袜。所以他受伤了，七濑天想，是跳下秋千的时候？跑回家的时候？他没来得及仔细回忆，妈妈已经牵着他站了起来：“痛吗？没事的，我们现在去包扎，很快就会好起来——”  
“嗯，我没关系的，”他回头又看了一眼，那扇门仍然紧闭着，“我不痛。”  
妈妈蹲下身，把他用力地抱进了怀里。  
他隐约能察觉到她的误解，但实在无法解释清楚他是真的没有感觉到，而非强忍着不愿意说，起码直到酒精棉球按在伤口上以前都是如此。  
但即使到了那个时候，腿上忽然苏醒的痛觉也并没能吸引他的太多注意——突如其来地，他感觉到脊背上撕裂般的、几乎能够叫人窒息的尖锐痛楚，起初剧烈，而后渐渐地有所缓和，可仍然隐约地存在着。  
  
七濑天觉得这样很好。  
他听说双胞胎应该心灵相通、共享感官，并一度因为自己和陆没有这样的能力而颇感遗憾，尽管他深信他们的感情并不因此而减淡分毫——但此刻他是如此、如此地希望自己能够为陆分担那些痛苦，或者哪怕只是同样地感受到它们——他们在一起，他们总在一起，现如今他怎么能够背叛陆，怎么能够在陆那样痛苦的时候独善其身？  
大概是神明满足了他的愿望，七濑天这样想着，满怀感激之情，在祈求更多神迹的祷告之中入睡了。  
  
  
DAY -1  
九条天醒了过来。  
最初的几秒里思维尚且不太清晰，他扶着镜子前的横杆，有些摇晃地站起身，在忽然来袭的晕眩里顿了一顿，等到视野里的黑暗褪去，才继续走向门边的矮柜去取手机。  
22:59.  
得再注意点加练时长，他想，一边回复了唯一的、来自舞蹈课教师的未读信息：上一节课就在四个小时以前，他本该出席的。  
而不是躺在自己公寓里练习室的地板上，受害于低血糖、过度疲劳，和自身的疏忽，度过介于昏迷与睡眠之间的九小时。  
明天课程结束后该去一趟超市了。九条天走进厨房、和空荡荡的冰箱对视三秒，转身进卧室翻出了储备粮，咬着能量棒开始烧一壶热水。大概因为入夜了，他觉得有点冷。  
  
几分钟后，他端着杯子回到了书桌前。除了额外的训练，他还错过了下午的学校课程，而即使对他来说，要在不止一次跳级以后保持优异成绩也不是太轻松的事。既然一时半会睡不着，复习或预习就成了理所应当的选项。  
但或许是深夜里人总忍不住多愁善感，或许是精神也会被肉身牵连得软弱，在十数年来熟悉得几如旧友的、背后隐约的痛楚里，他情不自禁地一再去凝视书架。  
书架上从左数第三本、他最常用的词典里，夹着一张陆的照片。  
那是前些天九条先生给他的——“那孩子已经回到学校了”——他从未主动提出这要求，当然没有，然而那双看见他才华的双眼永远以同样的锐利洞察他的内心，甚而有时让他觉得自己几乎是赤裸的。  
但这并不让他恼怒，不，他只觉得羞愧。九条天知道自己应当舍弃那些怀念与担忧，就像他已经舍弃了曾经的姓氏，就像他不再习惯性地买下两人份的文具或饰品，就像他不再会在大风天往背包多放一条围巾也不再回避毛绒玩偶和路边遇见的小动物——就像九条先生来到这里的那些时候，他会把那张照片从词典里取出来，压进书桌抽屉的最深处。  
他的监护人并不在意这个，他也知道。一度对方撞见过他凝视那张照片，在他刚拿到不久的时候，而年长者的回应只是一个平静微笑，与转天放在他书桌上的、做工精巧的红色相框。  
在乎这些藕断丝连动摇的人是他自己。他已经不再是七濑陆的哥哥了，更不是只属于陆一人的偶像，他的歌声与舞蹈将是为了所有注视着他的人，正如他的笑容与爱将会平等地投注在他们身上——他要成为超越Zero的、永不终结的传说。  
他要完成九条先生的梦想。

第二天他如常去了学校。昨夜的疲惫与晕眩已经魔法般地消失，只剩下背脊时而的钝痛，像是渺远的鸣钟。午休时他向邻座面熟的同学借来昨天的笔记，正要道谢告别时对方却皱起了眉：“你的脸色很差。身体没关系吗？”  
“谢谢你，我没事的。”  
但这样的托词似乎并不能令人满意，对方探出手来要试他的体温，而也许是太久没有和其他人有过比寒暄更深入的接触，也许是那双眼睛里纯粹的关心令他想起了谁，他竟没有在拒绝后道别离开——九条天本该如此——而是点了点头。  
触及他额头的手背冰凉。  
  
下一秒他的手机震动起来，不出意料地，屏幕上是监护人的名字。  
热心的同学见状也只得道别，但离开前还是留下句“你肯定发烧了，最好还是回去休息”，而他回以一个微笑，并未对此作答。  
“您好，我是天。”  
“我打好电话请假了，”对方简短地道，一如既往的陈述语气，“下午和明天就好好休息吧。”  
“谢谢您的关心，但是……”  
很快就是期中考，我已经缺席了半天，不能再懒怠下去了还有那么多的课程要学那么多我需要了解的事情我害怕自己会辜负您——  
“不要着急，”九条鹰匡的声音轻柔得像是蛛丝，“好孩子，天，你不会让我失望的。”  
“……是，很抱歉让您费心了。”

他挂断电话，回程路上去买了药和速冻食品，回到公寓里和水吞下胶囊，在背后骤然加剧的、带刺藤蔓般蜿蜒撕扯的痛苦里蜷缩起来，等待着睡意的降临。  
他必须充分休息。在后天早上以前好起来，补上落下的课程进度和练习在尽可能短的时间里完成高中学业和声乐舞蹈形体所有那些训练然后回到日本出道站在舞台上聚光灯下赢得并回报所有那些注视和爱——回报九条先生，成为与他所期冀那个传说严丝合缝的、完美的偶像。  
  
九条天没有多少时间可以浪费。

DAY 0  
“天……”他犹豫地打破了短暂的沉默，身前的少年人却只是径自快步走着，头也不回地抛下一句“去路口打车”，语气刀一样的冰凉，干脆截断了他如鲠在喉的后半句。  
这是在明示不要追问了。  
但十龙之介也从来不是能把雨天路边小猫放着不管的人，尽管这比喻讲出来无疑只能让他被自家主唱狠踩一记——可他已经熟悉九条天，熟悉到能够在酒醉以后一眼洞穿对方冷淡神色下强自压抑的痛苦。  
何况那双羽翼正紧紧交叠着，环绕少年单薄的肩如同隔断旷野与孤城的河水，传递出再明显不过的拒绝信号。  
他知道九条天从不允许自己示弱，更绝不会叫人窥见半点动摇，在歌迷面前永远是天使般温存微笑，像是骑士至死也紧握着剑与盾。  
但TRIGGER是伙伴、是朋友，更加是命运共同体。他们站在同一片战场，分享同一个梦、同一份责任，从清脆相碰的杯盏里啜饮同一份大胜以后的愉快，那么自然也该分享伤痕与苦痛。至少他希望如此。  
于是他问：“你们吵架了吗？”  
九条天的脚步停顿了一瞬：“和你没有关系。”  
这回答在他意料之内——甚至就连对方的下一句话也是如此，但他仍然说下去，尽可能地真挚而坦诚，像在风刀霜剑的深冬里用体温去暖一块冰，封冻了一颗心脏的冰。  
“抱歉，但天是我的朋友，”他说，“我很担心天。”  
对方停了下来，没有转身，一霎间那对白翼展开又飞快收拢，轨迹凌厉如挥斩：“我记得我们只是商业伙伴而已。”  
他默不作声，片刻后九条天还是叹了口气，开口时声音轻得仿佛梦呓，说不出是在回应他还是自言自语：“没关系……我没事。”  
可先前羽翼张开的那瞬间他看见少年的肩背，紧绷着、微微发颤，像是扣在悬崖边缘的一只手。直觉般地，十龙之介向前迈了一步，近于唐突地握住了对方垂在身侧的手：“但是……天看起来很难过。”  
“如果不愿意对我说也没关系，至少对天信任的人讲，好吗？”  
他的手穿过那对羽翼，如同一束明光洞穿重重帘幕。

九条天一把挥开了他，蓦然转过身来，声音几乎称得上是尖锐了：“都说了我没事吧？！我怎样都无所谓不是吗明明是我伤害了陆——”  
TRIGGER结成至今他从未见过九条天如此失态，最接近的一次不过是近日的舞台剧排演里Nine得偿所愿又追悔莫及时的崩溃，可那也只是角色而已，和现代天使本人扯不上半分关系——但此刻少年流露出的痛苦远比那时要更真切鲜活，灼眼得像是溅在白衣上的血，也像街灯昏黄光芒下眼角的微红。  
他看见白翼舒展如剑出鞘，可就和对方言语神色中不可抑制的愤怒一样，那对羽翼的末梢始终也只是指向九条天自身。  
醉酒后轻微的昏眩还纠缠不休，在他想到该说些什么以前，对方已经在几次深呼吸后冷静下来，垂下眼不再与他对视：“对不起。我不该迁怒的……我知道龙是好意，谢谢你担心我。但我没关系的。”  
九条天没有等他回答，重新转过了身，扬手拦停一辆合时路过的空车，开口时平静如常，甚至透出几分事不关己般的冷淡：“走吧。”  
而他沉默地注视着那双环绕少年如盾如甲的羽翼：此刻正有脉搏般跳动的柔白微光，水流似的从对方的身体涌进双翼之中，令后者以微不可查的幅度生长起来。  
第十一次，他想。打从他第一次目睹它们的骤然展开算起，这是第十一次。  
最初他以为那是体力消耗带来的幻觉，但与八乙女乐的对视证实了这离奇景象不仅存在于他自己的视野当中，而原先一言不发倚着墙壁休息的九条天站直了身。率领他们返回舞台的那个背影全无异样，少年舞蹈跑动时的动作也轻盈灵巧，TRIGGER的主唱一如往常，毫不吝啬地挥洒他的笑容，回应每一次呼唤，再以天使般歌声激起更热烈的欢呼，好像之前显露出的疲倦才是幻觉——他几乎就要相信那双突如其来的羽翼真正来自神明眷顾、拥有令人重获活力的魔法了。  
至少，直到舞台灯光熄灭幕布落下的那一瞬、九条天毫无声息地在他眼前倒下以前，他还是这样想的。  
医生的诊断是过度疲劳和低烧，第二天他从两场摄影中挤出时间前去探望，记忆里最深刻的画面却并非病床上少年苍白的面色，而是在九条天背后，像是饱饮鲜血的凶兽一样满足的、泛着微光一点一点生长着的，圣洁如天使的白色羽翼。  
那本该是休息三四天就能够康复的状况，九条天却在医院里住足了一周。  
  
坐进出租后九条天率先报出了他公寓的地址，十龙之介有点茫然地望过去，得到一句“我送你”作为答复。对方显然不想再多作交谈，更不要提此刻他们已经不是独处。所幸将近两年以来他多少习惯了对方冷淡的态度与随之而来的无声压力，仍然低声追问道：“已经很晚了，天没关系吗？”  
“先送你回去。”九条天扫了他一眼，“免得你在房门边或者电梯上睡着，明天再因为流出照片被经纪人谋杀。”  
“可是……会不会错过末班车？”  
他当然知道对方足够清醒、理智、可靠也有能力照顾好自己，然而身为长兄的本能始终没法放心让未成年人独自在夜里搭车回家——可就这么说出口只会更显得居高临下，而九条天从来最讨厌被视作需要保护的弱者。也因此他只能极力回忆着地狱强度的演技课程，拿出最真诚的恳求表情、最通情达理的语调：“就算乘出租，等一下再回家恐怕也太晚了，明早天不是还有拍摄吗？在我那里住下的话多少可以休息久一点，工作状态也会更好吧？”  
“……那就，打扰一晚了。”  
他一边趁热打铁，一边不禁笑起来：“早餐做黄油吐司好吗？”  
九条天叹了口气，靠向座椅，原先笼在周身的双翼仿佛也舒展了些微：“麻烦了。”  
  
片刻后他取出手机，明知道对方不可能窥视自己屏幕，也还是因为即将进行的谈话内容而忍不住偷眼去瞧同乘者。少年半倚在车窗上闭目养神，此刻只留给他一个侧脸，光影变幻之间几乎让人错觉那是一座天使的塑像，或者十字架上眼目低垂的圣徒：全无瑕疵、冰冷沉默，却又与漠不关心的那种沉寂大相径庭——你知道他一定疲倦、一定痛苦、一定伤痕累累，因为他永远无法对旁人的血与泪视而不见，因为只要能够他必定以身代之，但他同样永远不会宣之于口，只会一次一次以肉身、以羽翼将身受的一切极力封缄，再带着亘古不变的平静神色去为谁承担更多的折磨。  
但钻石也有粉碎的一刻，石雕会风化磨损，神子救主终于以血肉殉道，凡人的心与身又何曾能够幸免呢。  
  
他按亮手机，开始回复RabbitChat的未读消息。  
乐：那家伙现在怎么样？  
龙：不太好……我试着追问了几句，然后天情绪爆发了，又用到那个才强忍住的。  
乐：所以不止是身体，精神不稳定的时候它也会见缝插针啊  
乐：可天平时一直都忍着什么也不肯说诶，这样的话不就超容易长大吗  
乐：虽说不知道最后会怎么样就是了。  
乐：但我总有很不好的预感，如果放任那东西继续下去的话  
龙：嗯，我也有这种感觉……但是刚从i7宿舍出来的时候它还没有变化的，毕竟天本身性格就是那个样子……生病受伤之类还要勉强的状况暂且不谈，从“控制情绪”来说的话，我想大概只有“靠自己没办法忍住”的极少数时候才会用到吧。  
龙：不过既然是压抑的话，或许让天说出来会有帮助。  
龙：天说送我回去，我之后再劝一下试试……虽然有点无从下手……  
乐：啊，你没听到天和七濑吵架的具体  
乐：天想让他退出IDOLiSH7  
龙：诶？！  
乐：具体是什么不太清楚，但七濑从小时候开始就生病来着，而且好像还挺严重的  
乐：到中学才慢慢好转吧，但现在也没有完全痊愈，剧烈运动还是有风险  
乐：这个按说是他们的秘密啦……之前在冲绳遇到i7那次七濑上来找天结果敲错门了，所以我才知道的  
龙：了解，不会说出去的。  
乐：天应该是在担心七濑的身体状况吧  
龙：所以之前他们换主唱也是这个原因？  
乐：大概是了，虽然想说那家伙又在过度保护  
龙：但确实，“放弃梦想也好活下去才是最重要的”，这种想法我也完全可以体会……  
龙：而且“中学以后”的意思是，大概在天离开之后才有所好转吧？  
乐：也就是说天还跟七濑一起生活的时候他的病情一直很严重，吗  
龙：嗯，我想天大概……很害怕。  
龙：但又会觉得，已经离开家的自己没有立场作为哥哥去担心、去干预对方的决定吧。  
龙：尽管如此，被一直依赖自己的弟弟拒绝的话，肯定还是会受伤的……  
乐：啊——那家伙真的好麻烦  
乐：在意的话直接说出来不就好了！谁都能一眼看出来七濑到现在还是个兄控诶  
乐：就跟天的弟控程度一样深  
龙：就是因为要坦率地表达自己的心情很难，所以乐才特别帅嘛  
乐：国王布丁大拇指.JPG  
龙：总之我大概明白天的心情了！  
乐：交给你啦，大哥哥  
乐：国王布丁冒火.JPG  
龙：交给我吧……！  
龙：国王布丁冒火.JPG  
龙：奇娜子微笑.JPG  
  
十龙之介端着一杯热牛奶回到客厅时，九条天正低头凝视自己的手机，像是一直这样坐着，一直这样等待着。但那块小小的屏幕并没有亮起来。  
他在斜对面的沙发边上坐了，把玻璃杯轻轻放在茶几上，慢慢向对方推过去一小段距离后就松开手，谨慎得像在尝试喂食初次见面的流浪猫。  
“……谢谢。”九条天放下手机，双手捧起杯子尝了一口。大概是对甜度颇为满意，那虽然还算不上一个微笑，对方的神情却也柔和了许多，继续小口小口地啜饮着。  
氤氲的水雾结在少年低垂的眼睫上摇摇欲坠，错眼看去几乎像是泪水。  
  
他耐心地等待着，直到对方心满意足放下半空的玻璃杯，才轻声打破了沉默。  
“天是因为担心陆くん，才希望他退出idolish7的对吗？”  
“……”九条天顿了一下，原本略为舒展的双翼重新拢紧了，露出半带嘲讽的微笑来，“我还以为乐能知道尊重个人隐私呢，看来是期待太高了。”  
“抱歉，我们并不是想干预天的家事……”  
少年打断了他：“不是家事。”  
“我已经不是陆——七濑陆的哥哥了，和他也只不过是同行关系。”九条天一字一句地说下去，“只不过是作为偶像，无法容忍曾经被我认可为竞争对手的人，在我所重视的舞台上做出那样半吊子的表演，所以才多管闲事去忠告他而已。他现在退出最好，不然只会继续辜负歌迷的期待，浪费幕后工作人员的努力，说不定连同idolish7一起毁掉。”  
“但既然他不听，那也和我没有关系。”  
“天……”他叹了口气，倾身向前，直视着那双玫瑰色的眼瞳，“我当然一直非常尊敬天的专业意识，也明白站在舞台上的时候，天是以怎样的觉悟背负着大家的努力，毫不迷惘地引领着我们，也竭尽全力地去回应所有的期待。”  
“我非常尊敬偶像九条天，”十龙之介重复道，“但是，就算是无时无刻不为歌迷考虑着的天，在偶像的身份之外，也一定有着自己在意的人和事不是吗？”  
“我不是想要干预天和陆くん之间的事情——我相信天有自己的顾虑，尽管我想，既然是能够培养出这样温柔的天的家庭，陆くん一定也是个好孩子。如果冷静下来好好谈一谈的话，他一定也会理解天的。”  
“但现在我只想知道天的想法。我只关心天的心情。”  
“这并不……”  
“这很重要。”他第一次打断了对方的话，“对我来说、对乐来说都非常重要。”  
“因为天是我们不可替代的朋友。而我绝不允许自己就这么把痛苦之中的朋友丢下不管。"  
“天的想法也好，担忧也好，哪怕只是‘我很难过’也好，愿意对我讲吗？”  
  
之后是漫长的沉默，和如果不是这样的寂静之中就一定听不见的，少年几乎有些嘶哑的声音。  
“我……”九条天低垂着头，深呼吸几次以后才勉强逼着自己说下去——他显然非常、非常不习惯这样对其他人坦露内心，“我很担心陆。”  
“……到现在我还是偶尔会做噩梦。”少年轻声说，身后那对羽翼轻轻扑扇着，有些不自然的紧绷——像是想要惯性地回拢成防壁，却又被主人克制住了，强忍着本能去一点一点地剖白。  
“以前梦见陆在家里、在病房、在抢救室，后来梦见陆在学校里……现在梦见陆在舞台上。”   
最终九条天也没有真正说出自己所恐惧的可能性，只是低着头停顿了许久，才平铺直叙地继续道：“我非常害怕。”  
“天……”  
对方抬起了头，神情是介于自嘲与放弃般的、难以言明的微笑：“但陆说的没错。是我抛弃他、抛弃家人在先，事到如今还要摆着架子多加干预的话，就未免太厚颜无耻了。”  
“……也许是这样吧。”他轻声说，“也许站在陆くん的立场，他指责天抛弃了自己并没有错。”  
“——但是，天是怎么想的呢？就算那是正确的，听到这些的天是什么心情呢？”  
  
“……我……”九条天的目光微微游移开去，“但我不……”  
“天。”他停了一停，等着少年重新与自己视线相接，才平静而不容置疑地继续说下去，“感到痛苦是没有错的。”  
“觉得动摇也好、迷茫也好、被伤害也好，都没有关系，没有人可以为此责备你，包括天自己在内。就算天觉得是自己伤害了其他人在先，你也当然有感到痛苦的权利。”  
九条天再一次低下了头。他安安静静地等，看着少年几次试着开口又沉默下去，终于倾身向前，把对方用力地抱进了怀里——这是他今晚第一次见到九条天开始就想要做的事了。  
“我知道的，天一直以来都非常努力哦，真的很了不起呢。”十龙之介轻轻拍抚着对方的肩背，声音也是同样的柔和，仿佛盛夏夜里漫天星辰盈然如水的光亮，寂静而温存地照着独行者的前路。  
直到那不可自制的颤抖慢慢止息后，又是许久，他才收回了手。  
那双羽翼仍旧敛在少年背后，此刻看去却褪淡了些许颜色，几乎像是……变得透明了。  
明明是缓慢得几不可见的过程，他却又觉得仿佛瞧见什么破碎在眼前：像是笼着玫瑰的玻璃钟形罩，像是随着第一缕春风拂过忽而迸裂的湖面冰层。那声响微弱如呼吸，却又震耳欲聋如同枪响。

街角的那家蛋糕店，明天早上几点会开门呢？他想。

DAY 1  
“谁。”  
八乙女乐叹了口气，放下敲门的手：“是我，开门。之前的事情……我想道歉。”  
九条天的声音飞快传来：“听完了。我要睡了。你走吧。”  
他花了十几秒回忆自己和对方明天的日程：“明天晚上回来给你带一盒甜甜圈。那家店新出的口味，我看到评价还不错。”  
九条天毫不动摇：“我可以自己去买。”  
“……龙说如果我们好好谈谈的话他明早会做蛋包饭。”  
“但我中午不想吃荞麦面。”  
“那你去跟他说……你到底开不开门？”  
“不开。”  
他稍稍抬高了音量：“那我去叫龙过……”  
没等他把话说完，那扇房门声控般地猛然打开了，九条天套着浅粉睡衣的手臂探出来，一把将他拽了进去。

少年回手关上了门，靠在一旁的书柜上，双臂环抱、羽翼也笼在身侧：“谈吧。”  
他没有第一时间答话，倒先留意到那双白翼又淡去些许，比起最初的凝实已经可说算是半透明了——拜这几年来他和龙的不懈努力、以及九条天本人的外冷内热所赐。  
尽管如此，他还是不太习惯主动道歉的境况，也因此目光多游移了片刻，落向了九条天书桌上的相框。  
那是个做工精巧的红色相框，内里的照片显然有些年月，现在已经微微泛了黄。他定睛看了片刻，认出相片上的人是zero——背景是舞台与幕后的交界处，光线取得说不上好，但仍然能看出正中的人额头上全是汗珠、两颊也泛着红色，却笑得很是开怀，显然是刚刚结束一场演唱会。  
他打量的动作算不上隐晦，没等他主动去问，九条天已经开口道：“那是zero的照片。九条先生拍的。”  
“之前家里大扫除的时候翻出来了，九条先生本来想扔掉，我觉得太可惜……就要来了。”  
他静静注视了对方一阵子，没有看出那句“家里”究竟是习惯还是有意为之，但清楚自己已经非常不习惯听见九条天把任何一个不是这间公寓（也许还应该除去七濑家）的地方称作家。  
八乙女乐本来会发表意见的，如果不是他突然意识到自己虽然绝不会回父亲住处，但同样把母亲的居所视作是家——如果不是他突然意识到，除了那里以外、搬进这里以前，九条天已经没有其他能够那样称呼的地方。  
  
“之前说你在欺骗自己的事情，抱歉。”他尽可能地直视着对方，努力把直觉表达成更清晰的语句，“那句话说得太过分了，我不应该、也并不想那样伤害你的。”  
“……嗯，我知道了。”九条天沉默了片刻，微微偏过脸去，“我接受你的道歉。”  
赶在对方下较为友善些的逐客令以前，他继续说下去，“还有今天白天……我当时把你逼得太紧了吧。对不起，没有意识到你已经做好决定了，就擅自说你是在逃避。”  
“……没关系。”少年下意识般地垂下视线，又在觉察了自己的回避以后立刻重新抬起了头，与他对视：“是我没有解释清楚。你之前也问过我的。”  
九条天顿了一下，有些艰难地继续道：“但你说的也没错。我的确觉得现在拒绝九条先生并不可行，但是，大概我……确实也想要逃避，所以才会做出这样的选择。”  
随后又是一段沉默，但昨天的口不择言与那句话激起的剧烈反应已经让他学会了不要催促，于是他只是一言不发地等待着，尽可能让自己显得更温和、更不具攻击性一点——早知道该拉上龙一起来。  
“我当时就逃避了。”九条天忽然打破了沉默，“我应该明白你有多么重视TRIGGER和……我们，我本该说的，我应该在那时候就直接告诉你‘我不会退出，但九条先生对我也非常重要，而我不希望他受伤，所以希望能够过段时间再谈’。那样回避的态度大概伤害到你了吧。抱歉。”  
“啊……不，没关系。我才是……”他真的、真的很不适应在摄影机范围外的时候，还能和对方进行如此平和的对话。但没等他多挤出什么，九条天已经再一次说了下去。  
“我当时没能直接说出口，”少年深呼吸一次，双翼在背后防卫般地略为收拢了，“因为我害怕你不会赞同。”  
“我觉得你不会……理解。”九条天流畅地继续，像是那些话已经在心里盘旋过无数次，“我明白你不喜欢被人控制，也一直以来在自己选择的道路上竭尽全力地前进着，这样很好。在现在的情况下也会让歌迷更安心些。”  
少年露出一个转瞬即逝的微笑，轻盈如同叶片上滚动的露滴：“但对我来说……对我来说并不是这样的。”  
“我想要满足其他人的愿望，也总是这么做的——是我自己选择了这样的生活方式，而它从来不令我痛苦。”  
  
这一回轮到他沉默了。他说不清自己是在尝试理解这一切，还是在将这些原本已然有所察觉的事实更清晰地收纳进脑海里，最终八乙女乐叹了口气：“你说的没错。”  
“我确实不理解，恐怕现在也不。”他说，“但如果这让你无法对我坦率地表达自己的想法，如果我让你觉得我不能够尊重你的态度和选择，那么我应该为此道歉。”  
九条天微微睁大了眼睛，神情里看不出更多的变化，但他留意到对方双翼轻轻拍动的幅度忽然加快了——像是意外悬空时用力稳住身形的鸟，换句话说，某种程度上滑进了他审美标准里“可爱”的那一栏。  
片刻以后，面前人才组织出一如既往的高傲态度：“没想到你还能这么通情达理。怎么了，龙威胁你说如果我们吵起来他会丢掉冰箱里所有的荞麦面吗？”  
他心平气和地注视着那双重新环住对方的翅膀，一时间不禁浮起一点作弊般的愧疚感，随之而来是迅速覆盖过前者的愉快，甚至露出一个微笑来：“你就这么不想继续谈这个吗？”  
九条天针锋相对：“你就一点都不懂什么叫适可而止吗？”  
“当然了。”他点点头，罔顾对方显然的抗拒神色，坚决地把话题重新拽了回去，“我不能理解你为什么那么重视九条，但既然他对你很重要……我也会接受这个事实。”  
少年看起来像是松了口气，可他的话还没说完：“你之前说不希望看到九条伤痕累累、不希望他继续痛苦迷惘——你所重视的人也是同样看待你的。在你为了某个人而牺牲什么的时候，哪怕他得到了满足，这种牺牲一定会让其他重视着你的人感到痛苦。”  
“只是为了其他人也好，希望你能够多考虑一点自己的事情。”  
  
九条天再一次陷入了沉默，那对羽翼紧紧缠裹在少年身上，比起护盾更像是锁链。他注视着它们收紧、注视着它们一点一点趋于浅淡，并尽可能耐心地等待着，以免重蹈覆辙。  
但大概他的缺乏耐性多少流露在了脸上，九条天并没有沉默太久，便在抬眼与他对视之后轻轻叹了口气，慷慨且难能可贵地开口答应他：“……我会考虑看看的。怎么样能够尽可能让大家都不会受伤。”  
这本来应该足够了，如果不是他太了解九条天的话。  
“你说的‘大家’里面，包括你自己了吗？”  
出乎他意料地，对方回答得非常迅速——尽管话语内容却又在他意料之内了：“当然，如果我发生什么事情的话，歌迷们会伤心的。也会给你和龙还有经纪人添麻烦。”  
“所以说重点不是这个！”  
九条天看起来有些疑惑：“陆应该没关系吧？他现在也有自己的伙伴了。只是九条先生……”  
八乙女乐打断了对方：“他才不会。”  
他提高音量，把九条天辩解的尝试压了下去：“在遇见你之前他不就招揽过又放弃了很多人吗？就算你发生什么，他最多也就是叹几口气，说不定压根不会来探望你，就跟你断绝关系，把你丢下不管，然后去收买新的人继续做他的梦，往新的模具里填充一个亡灵的余烬！”  
“对他来说重要的根本不是你，只是zero和‘成为zero的可能性’而已！”  
“你说他是你的歌迷，可我们的歌迷、你的歌迷打从出道开始认识的就是你，是‘九条天’，就算那只是你和更多工作人员所打造出的一个形象，也是属于你自己的形象。她们爱的是你！”  
“九条呢？他在你身上看到的除了zero还有什么？”  
“你就这样轻易地把他和那些孩子们相提并论，如果你的歌迷知道了她们不会伤心吗？！”  
  
九条天一言不发地注视着他，脸色苍白、眼神则明亮得像是有火在烧。先前那个短暂的、能够让他们平和地对话并坦陈内心的时刻毫无疑问已经过去了，他之后也许会为这次情绪爆发感到后悔，但当下充斥内心的却只剩下愤怒，如同眼前人的镜像。  
少年缓缓地站直了身，向前踏出半步，一眨不眨地直视着他：“歌迷们爱的是‘九条天’，那你呢？你在Deep River里遇见的难道是十三岁的七濑天吗？”  
“你所尊敬的我对偶像工作的重视、你和我每一次争执的舞台编排、你所认可的我的舞蹈演技和歌声——偶像‘九条天’的一切都是由我和歌迷所共同塑造的，而九条先生正是他的第一个歌迷，也是投注了最多梦想的一个，没有九条先生我绝不会是今天的样子，也绝不可能跟你和龙一起站在舞台上！”  
“亡灵的余烬？我所拥有、我为之自豪的一切都起源于那些灰烬里，否定九条先生的做法就等同于否定我，还是你现在觉得我已经不够格做你们的同伴了？”  
他几乎想要笑出声了：“否定这一点的不是你吗？没有九条你不会是现在的样子，那我们呢？和你一直站在一起、一直走到现在的我和龙呢？！TRIGGER现在的样子就是一起走到今天的我们三个的样子，我也好、龙也好，我们都一直注视着你、尊敬着你的努力、被你的专业意识打动和改变，你难道不知道这一点吗？”  
“哪怕当时的九条天是纯粹由那家伙所塑造的，现在呢？‘我一点没有被你和龙改变过’——你现在能够这样对我说吗？！”  
  
而后又是沉默，事后回想起来九条天大概并非不为所动，不如说态度甚至已经有了一些可见的软化：他从回忆的角落里留意到对方慢慢眨动的眼睫与刻意放缓的呼吸。但那时候八乙女乐已经失去等候对方漫长思索的耐心了：“所以你也要沉湎于过去了？就像九条执迷于zero那样？”  
“……”九条天冷冷地看着他，伸手指向了门口，“出去。”  
他毫不犹豫地听从了，九条天则在他身后一把摔上了门，听响声对方大概很希望这扇门板能直接拍在他脸上。  
  
他们第二天早上吃了三明治。便利店几百日元的那种。  
  
DAY 2  
九条天走进厨房的时候，另一个人已经站在里面了。  
十龙之介显然听见了他的脚步声，此刻回过头看见他，便露出了明显的疑惑神情——尽管他确信自己的疑惑只多不少：“天今天不是没有工作吗？再回去睡一会吧？”  
“今天……”他刚一开口，就意识到自己声音沙哑得有些异常，只好接过对方递来的温水，一口气喝下大半、把浅粉的杯子搁下，才说下去，“谢谢。但今天不是轮到我准备早餐吗？”  
对方微微皱起了眉，有那么一个瞬间，他觉得那视线仿佛并非落在他身上，而是他身后的某处。但那种来由不明的感觉很快消失了，对方已经若无其事地继续道：“因为天之前一整周都很忙嘛，刚好我今天又起得早了点。难得有机会，休息一下也没关系哦。”  
确实，虽然他一向都得发挥惊人的意志力才能在每个早晨强迫自己起床，今天的疲惫感却好像格外重些——但还在他能够控制的范围内，而尽管他也清楚对方乐于照顾他们的秉性，更长时间以来身为哥哥的自尊还是叫他不肯轻易妥协。  
“我没关系的。”九条天坚持道，“而且……”  
后半句话中断于对方轻轻碰上他额头的手：温度差不算很大，但已经足够他确认自己的体温似乎、好像、的确是偏高了一些。  
他本能地想再抵抗一下，可没等组织好语言，背后便冒出另一个不合时宜的声音。他转过身，看见八乙女乐站在厨房门口，显然一眼洞察了现状：“要我去拿温度计吗？”  
这人甚至穿了上衣，绝对不是偶然起床、刚好睡醒的样子。  
然而TRIGGER一向是少数服从多数，既然另外两人已经背着他合谋，九条天实在也没剩下太多抗议的空间：“我……好吧，我去休息。但是明天应该就没关系了。”  
“天真是个好孩子！”十龙之介灿烂地笑起来，看样子很想伸手来揉他头发——他飞快地往后退了半步，对方顿时流露出一点显而易见的失望，“松饼很快就好了！给你加多一份蜂蜜吧？”  
八乙女乐微弱地抗议：“喂，一大早能不能不要说甜食……”  
九条天果断地决定不在这场闹剧里继续逗留，并极富行动力地转身离开了：路上非常无意地穿着粉色布丁拖鞋从八乙女乐脚上踩了过去，以此为自己的心头好鸣不平，然后将对方的大声抱怨无情地抛在身后。

浅淡近乎透明的羽翼在房门后一闪而没，而后木门便重新关上了。厨房里装了温水的、灰色和蓝色的马克杯轻轻碰在一起，声音清脆如同每一次庆祝时的对饮。

他们一同地等待着。  
等待天使重新降生于世的那一刻——作为一介凡人。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里！  
> 这次也是自己非常用心也很喜欢的作品！一不小心破万了我真的好意外……也很开心就是了。  
> 我一直以来都坚持嗑TRG△，正是因为我觉得8和10对9来说与其他任何人都不一样。陆是他的歌迷，九条是他的歌迷，歌迷们……当然也是他的歌迷。他是天使，这很好，我也爱他，但八乙女乐和十龙之介能够给九条天从天使做回人的空间，能够让他更加包容自己的感情，让他更加重视自己的需求。我非常、非常爱这一点。  
> 嗯，另外一个版本的简介是“四次九条天说了我很好而一次他终于说并非如此”。  
> day-2和day-1的时点都很明显，然后day0是二部79吵架后9离开i7宿舍的时候，day1是四部九条鹰匡来过的当晚，day2是不远的未来某一天。Rebirth其实某种意义上也用了耶稣复活的梗基于我对基督教典故非常粗浅的了解（真的非常粗浅，如有冒犯万分抱歉），耶稣下葬后三日复活，所以day0是一切的开始，day1是其中一个转折点，day2则已经距离那个未来不远了。大概就是这样简单粗暴的意思（另外一方面是，我实在太不擅长起小标题。）  
> 顺带一提九条当然在意天看陆的照片！他可在意了！（天天酱也知道，只是他那个时候不太愿意这样去想对方吧）  
> 一个埋梗是龙龙劝9的时候说“是你的弟弟所以没有关系的”，这句话其实是三部里龙龙弟弟跟他吵架的时候9安慰他时候说的话。更多一时想不起来，等记得了再补（……）  
> 另外一个需要解说以防我没讲清楚的地方，那双翅膀可以说是9自我牺牲的外在体现，起源于他的这种性格特质，也过度助长了它。它能够帮助9在他需要的时候压抑自己的痛苦以便更好地付出、完成他所希望的牺牲，但向它求助的时候它的力量也会增长而相对的是9的生命力削弱，如果那双翅膀最终成长完成大概就是dead end吧。  
> 又及，10对7的称呼我选择了陆kun而不是台服翻译里直接使用的名字因为毕竟他只用名字称呼89而我觉得他看待i7和看待自己member显然是不同的，但我找不到能够较好表达出这种区别的中文称呼……  
> 最后一句话，写89吵架真的太！舒！服！了！  
> 题外话是我的文一般首发lft，但这次我选了ao3，以后大概也会这样，因为一些中文阅读者大概都知道的事情。  
> 我非常、非常喜欢这里，气氛也好，创作者和读者之间的互动也好，真的是非常温暖而友善的地方。我希望自己能够早日不受限制地继续访问这里。


End file.
